His everything
by KingKhan
Summary: "It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall..." What was Sirius thinking about as he fell through the veil...Please read Author's Note. Please read and review...it means a lot.


**Author's Note** – 1. Concept, dialogues, story line, situation belong to me. All characters, except Naina, belong to JK. Certain dialogues have been taken from The Order of Phoenix and Prisoner of Azkaban and so they obviously belong to JK Rowling.

2. This is my third story on Sirius and Naina…hope you like it.

3. I would advice you to read Inexplicable (by me) specially and maybe 'That Boy' too to understand the characters in this story better and the circumstances of things as they happen the way they do.

4. Please read and review or send in some comments, doesnt matter what they are. It means a lot when someone writes something about your writing and please, dont just add it to your favorite story, instead do both - review and add it. Thank You.

**Summary** – "It seemed to take Sirius and age to fall…" What is going on in the head of Sirius Black as he is about to pass through the veil…

* * *

**His everything.  
**

"It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall…"

Sirius Black had not been expecting Bellatrix to actually hit him with the killing curse…perhaps, unknown to him, he still had that shred of family ties in him which told him that cousins did not kill cousins.

But then a square of light hit him straight in the chest and he started to fall, his eyes expressed the surprise his heart was feeling.

He caught a glimpse of his godson as he struggled against Lupin's hold, trying to get to him. Sirius wanted desperately to shout out to Harry but his voice seemed to have escaped him and all he could do was see – see as Harry screamed a silent scream, as Lupic held on to him while his own eyes teared up, how everything went into slow motion and how he took an age to fall and how everything was engulfed in an eerie silence…until…

Until…he heard voices…

"Padfoot, we gotta pull this one! Its ruddy brilliant…oh, Moony, don't worry…its fool-proof!"

"Does James really love me?"

"We have decided to name you as Godfather to Harry…so I am asking on behalf of myself and Lily, do you accept?"

"Pa-foo!"

"Sirius…we have to go into hiding…"

"Yeah, Sirius, I don't mind being the secret keeper to James and Lily…"

"Take it, Hagrid, take it."

"How could you, Peter?"

"Just like his dad…just like you, Prongs…and he has your eyes, Lily…"

"I am sorry, old friend."

"Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

"Da-da..."

And then just one single face and one single voice…repeated again and again in different times teased his heart…

"I loved you, Sirius…but you hurt me and worse still, you hurt our son! This time isnt just about me and you…it includes him now! You should have contacted us, Sirius! At least once! At least to see if we were still alive! But you didn't! You didn't reply to any of my letters, to any of my messages and that's when it got over because I cant go through it again, not this time…but yes, I loved you and perhaps I always will but I cant be selfish now…I have to think of ou-my son and I cant, I wont allow anyone to hurt him…not even you!"

And he closed his eyes, in pain…in a heart wrenching agony and just as crossed the veil, he heard just one thing more…a young voice saying something to him, something which he had for the first time – not only from her but from anyone…

"I love you, Sirius, I love you"

And if anyone had ever found Sirius Black's body or managed to catch a last glimpse of him before he travelled out into the beyond, he or she would have spied a smile on his face and a tear in his eye – those last words…they meant everything…it just took him a little bit too long to realize that…and how he wished that he could say just once more and get her to believe him fully and completely – "I love you, Naina. I always have and I always will and I love our son and I am sorry…so sorry…"

* * *

**So, how did you find it…please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. But please do comment, whatever comes to your mind, no matter how small or how big...because ultimately it means a lot when you get to read something someone writes about your writing and concept and characters. So please, dont just add this to your favourites but instead do both - comment and add. Thank You. **

**I would request you to read Inexplicable (by me) specially and maybe 'That Boy' too to understand Sirius and Naina better and the circumstances of this story…but well your choice.**


End file.
